


We Move Along

by angelgazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean, at the end of season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Move Along

Sam leaves and Dean stays. That's how it works, right up until it isn't anymore.

It wasn't easy the first time, when Sam was sixteen and had his bags packed the second he had a license in his hand, and Dean at his side, fists tights in his pockets, waiting out the sixteen _thousandth_ tantrum of Sam's teenage years. And it wasn't easy when Sam was eighteen, when he had a scholarship, a plan, and a dream of a picket fence and two-point-four kids. When Sam was showing mercy, when he had a blade cut through his spinal cord, when Dean had to watch. It wasn't easy.

But when Dean asked right, Sam came back.

And Dean knew—they _both_ knew—that this wasn't going to work that way, once it was done.

When it stops being months and stops being weeks, and enters days at breakneck speeds, Dean laughs, in the green glow of the dashboard lights. He keeps one hand on the wheel, the radio loud, and curls his fingers around the back of Sam's neck, when Sam's eyes drop closed and snap back open again.

Dean remembers all the times Sam left, and he remembers all the times Sam stayed, just like this, waiting for something to happen, driving too fast, trying to stay awake after too little sleep for way too long. And he says, "Sammy, Sammy, you gotta—"

"Shut up," Sam mutters, turning just slightly, keeping Dean's hand at the back of neck with some freakish magnetic field, and his force of will, or something. "I'm trying to sleep here," he says, and keeps his eyes open, waiting.


End file.
